Gravedigger
by Valt DiAdon
Summary: Every one he ever loved or even considered a friend is dead the only thing left for Harry potter was to dig the graves of his enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N just a story idea that i had that wouldn't leave me alone after i heard the song Gravedigger)**

It was a dark night the moon, in a cloudless sky was giving off just enough light to see by. The night was nearly silent as well except for the steady almost mechanical sound of a shovel hitting the ground. The pace of the sound never slowed and never sped up. The figure had only his head above ground which was covered by an old west styled oil skin hat. Apparently the man decided that the hole was deep enough as the shovel came flying out and the heavy blade embedded in the ground ten feet away next to a peace of heavy canvas that was lying over a slightly twitching lump.

The man climbed out of the hole and rose up to his full seven foot height and looked over at the orderly stones as tears slowly leaked out of his dull green eyes as he read the name on the gravestones.

Hermione Granger

Ronald Weasley

Ginerva Weasley

Fred Weasley

George Weasley

William Weasley

Charlie Weasley

Molly Weasley

Arthur Weasley

Luna Lovegood

Neavle Longbottem

Nymphadora Tonks

Rubeus Hagrid

With there deaths playing out in his mind he walked back towards his shovel and the still moving covered lump. With his left hand he ripped the shovel from the ground, the muscles up his left side twisted and flexed under the dark brown trench coat. With his right hand he threw away the canvas to revel a man with long blond hair, who was just coming around. Without any strain he grabbed the death eater by the front of his black robes and carried him to the freshly dug hole and without any sign of emotion threw him in, the impact with the ground knocked the mask from the death eater's face as well as waking him fully.

Lucius Malfoy stared up into the cold and emotionless face of Harry Potter as he began to shovel dirt down on top of him. Cursing wildly he struggled to get free of the ropes binding him, in all his wild cursing he didn't hear Harry's last words to him "Lucius Malfoy for your part in the deaths of the Weasley family and the death of Nymphadora Tonks, I condemn you to a slow death, may your place in hell be deeper then mine"

After the last shovel full of dirt was placed on top of the newest grave he pulled a bronze plaque from inside his long coat and dropped it on the dirt, turned and walked threw a field of similar plaques all with the names of other death eaters that the ministry never put on trail, as well as the ones that had been sentenced to the island fortress, without the dementors it was laughably easy to walk in and take them from there cells.

When he reached the end of the field he never looked back just apperated away shovel still resting over his shoulder, on to his next task, after all only humans rested, Gravedigger never rested, and he wouldn't rest until the Dark Lord himself lay in his own grave.

**(not sure if ill continue this story and even if i do continue it i dont know how i should, should i go back threw his memories to show how he ended up this way, should i fire him back threw time the way he is and let him save the day or at least get the death eaters before they get his firends, no idea, i welcome all reviews especaly ones with ideas on what to do with this one, or if i should continue it)**


	2. Chapter 2

Gravedigger

Chapter 2

Harry potter, the boy who lived, stood quietly on the edge of a white marble platform at the head of the death eater graveyard, where the remains of his friends rested beneath the marble headstones. His shovel was resting on his shoulder, his head tilted down, and the brim of his hat covering the upper part of his face.

Looking down at the graves in front of him he thought about what lead him to this point, it was like a stack of dominos one thing just lead right into another.

**Harry's thoughts.**

It started with the death of Madam Bones, which was when the dark lord stopped hiding and started full out war. After Dumbledore was murdered The Order fell apart, then again its not like the order was very effective to begin with, they were more a gossip club then a fighting force. The only fighter among them was mad eye moody; even he didn't last long after that. Blood traitors came next and the Weasleys were the first on that list, after the blood traitors came the neutrals if they didn't join Riddle they were exterminated. The DA lasted the longest no matter how many death eaters came after them they still fought on, I found it sad at the time that a bunch of kids could hold there own better then the arours did.

Magical law enforcement fell next; the ministry was pretty much gone by then. That was when the death eaters turned there attention to my friends and the muggles. It was after Hermione was killed that I snapped, I made an oath of vengeance against all death eaters and Riddle him self. I vowed to bury all of them, I fell into ritual magic along with others I used a ritual called the forge of titans. The ritual is designed to break and rebuild what ever wont work with the vow you have made.

The vow I made was to bury all death eaters and there precious lord, for this magic decided that my body must change, I went from malnourished and short to extremely well muscled and tall. I am stronger, and faster then any other human on the face of the earth, and faster the most of the vampires.

Ever since then I've been hunting death eaters down one by one, it's taken four years but I have almost completed my task, maybe after this I can finally rest, maybe after this I can see her again before I go to hell.

Only three more to go now, just three more to go, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Tom Marvolo Riddle, just three more to go the last three.

**Real world**

With a sigh he walked slowly to the back of the grave yard and soon the monotone sound of shovel hitting dirt echoed threw the still air.

(AN) the only review I got for this story side they would like it if I sent him back in time and I am trying to think of how to do this he wouldn't do it himself so I was thinking maybe the magic in his vow do it after tom manages to finally get immortality or the magical creatures get together by themselves because of near extinction or magic prompts them and I want to eather have him come back to eather the fiht with the basilisk in chamber of secrts or the first task in the tournament… and sorry this story is so short normally I only put up chapters that have 2000 words or more, the next chapter wont be so short or any others.)


End file.
